The Unicorn with no name: A My Little Pony series season 1 trailer
by Nightfly123
Summary: Here is the trailer for season 1 of The Unicorn with no name: A My Little Pony series.


**Hello everyone. Here is the trailer for my new story called The Unicorn with no name: A My Little Pony series. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

A dark brown male Unicorn is walking through Klugetown, he is wearing a light brown poncho, tan cowboy boots and a dark brown cowboy hat. He looks around, taking in the sight of everything happening around him as he arrives at a nearby pub. He walks past the doors of the pub, where he is greeted by the sight of everyone looking at him.

"_Who is he?, I have never seen him around these parts before_"

He walks over to the nearby Bartenders counter as he waits, hoping to get a drink from the Bartender in order to avoid the dangers of dehydration. He is soon surrounded, by a group of gang members as they begin to invade his own personal space. It is making the Unicorn uncomfortable, while feeling the temptation to strike back out of anger.

"_No clue, whatsoever, he is a complete mystery to me_"

One of the gang members cuts off a part of the Unicorn's Poncho, that results in a brawl which lasts for only a few brief seconds in terms of length. After defeating the gang, the Unicorn begins to slowly make his way out of the pub as he goes off again. He wanders around the lawless town, where he sees a male cat wearing a familiar red coat.

"I have got to admit, I have befriended six Ponies, I know them" said the male Cat as he looks at the Unicorn in curiosity. "But I've never met you, who or what are you?".

The Unicorn is next seen overlooking the Crystal Empire, where he looks at the sight of the Crystal Ponies as they go about their normal business. He is next seen, looking at a baby Flurry Heart as he looks at her with eyes that are full of curiosity. He is next seen in the town of Ponyville, watching as Pinkie Pie go on a date with Cheese Sandwich.

"You'll know soon enough, I don't like talking about my past much" said The Unicorn as he looks calmly at the male Cat. "It has always plagued me, for different reasons".

Twilight Sparkle is seen looking at the Unicorn in concern, before the scene changes to show a female blue Pony looking at someone in anger. The scene changes, to show a male Pony wearing the familiar Storm army armour as he glares angrily. The scene changes to show Apple Bloom, looking at the Unicorn with the latter smiling in response.

"You don't seem so bad, my friends and I are ready to help you" said Apple Bloom as she smiles kindly at The Unicorn. "We can actually be your friends, if you will let us, sir".

The Unicorn is next seen patiently waiting in a deep dark cavern, where his horn is shining brightly as he prepares himself for anything coming his way. He is ambushed, by a group of Storm creatures as he manages to quickly fight them off with ease. He is next seen being attacked by Twilight, who now has much dimmer eyes and a messier mane.

"I used to have a friend, until my parents and I were attacked" said The Unicorn as he spoke in an solemnly manner. "Though I now have good friends, I'll always be wary".

The Unicorn's right hoof is seen as he watches little filly's playing, while a plate of food is laying untouched on the table in front of him by the window. He is next seen, slowly stroking a baby Flurry Heart under the chin as he gives a small smile at the little filly. The scene changes to show Sweetie Belle, who is being protected by the lone Unicorn.

"I'll ask you this one time, Unicorn, hand over that kid slowly" said a mysterious male voice as his anger increased. "Or else suffer the terrible fate, that I'll put you through".

The Unicorn is next seen walking slowly towards Twilight Sparkle, before he is next shown stroking her cheek with his left hoof as Twilight smiles at him. They are shown, staring down an female dark orange Unicorn as the two fight together against the threat. The Unicorn is next seen with Twilight, who leans towards him with her eyes closed.

"Here is what's going to happen, I am going to leave with the kid" said The Unicorn as he speaks with an even tone. "You're gonna let it happen or we'll be forced to fight".

(The Unicorn with no name: A My Little Pony series)

* * *

**Oh dear, it looks like the Unicorn means serious business :)**

**Also, this series takes place about a year after Twilight Sparkle has been crowned ruler of all of Equestria, where this mysterious Unicorn is doing business beyond the borders of Equestria and beyond the princess of Friendship's authority, though, they both will eventually cross paths with each other.**

**This series is clearly inspired by The Mandalorian TV series, the first live-action Star Wars series in the franchise, so there is going to be some similarities though I'll make sure that there are differences between the two in order to separate them. The main character is inspired by The Mandalorian character.**

**If you have any ideas about making your own MLP series that takes place beyond the borders of Equestria, please let me know and we can discuss on whether it can be connected to this series or it can be kept separated from this series altogether. Either way, take the time to let me know by PM.**

**Also if you have any of your own ideas about where this series could go, please let me know in the review section, it would definitely be helpful :)**

**If you want your OC participating in this series, write them down in the review section or put them on your profile (that'll be better) so I can find them. **

**I hope that you have enjoyed this The Unicorn with no name: A My Little Pony series, season 1 trailer :)**


End file.
